Currently, numerous electronic and computer companies are marketing a variety of computer system types to customers, e.g., wholesalers, retailers, and/or consumers. Types of computer systems can include, but are not limited to, desktop computer systems, workstation computer systems, server computer systems, laptop and/or portable computers, and the like.
Many of the companies that provide computer systems to consumers also assemble and provide delivery of what they are marketing. A company would receive an order for a computer system from a customer. The company would then assemble the computer system according to the specifications of the customer. Once the computer system was assembled, the system is checked for defects and proper operation, e.g., monitor and display adapter card working, keyboard functional, sound and audio adapter card functioning, OS functionality, and the like. When the computer system is deemed to be fully functional, it is common for the company to then ship the assembled computer system to the customer.
It has been observed that during transportation of a computer system to a customer, some adapter cards in the computer system, e.g., a video adapter card, a sound adapter card, a NIC (network interface card), memory, and the like, can become loosened, uncoupled, or unplugged from their original location, e.g., an bus slot connector, a memory slot connector, or an alternative slot connector, within the computer system. In many instances, the shaking and vibrations that the computer system is subjected to during shipping can loosen or dislodge the adapter card which can render the peripheral device associated with the adapter card non-functional and/or causes the intermittent and unreliable operation thereof.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are each a prior art illustration of a current bus slot connector 7 (also commonly referred to as an expansion slot), e.g., a standard graphic bus slot connector 7a and a professional graphic bus slot connector 7b, respectively, configured to be communicatively coupled (soldered) with and disposed upon a printed circuit board, e.g., a motherboard 40 (FIGS. 2B, 2D), and adapted to receive an adapter card therein. In one example, graphic bus slot connector 7a and graphic bus slot connector 7b can be AGP (accelerated graphic port) connectors. In a conventional implementation, bus slot connector 7a may have outer dimensions of 2⅞ inches long by ⅜ inches wide and bus slot connector 7b may have outer dimensions of 4¼ inches long by ⅜ inches wide. The bus slot connectors shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, e.g., connector 7a and connector 7b, are not configured with a retentive mechanism other than the friction based retention provided when an adapter card, e.g., a graphic adapter card, is inserted therein. Accordingly, when subjected to shaking and/or vibration, an adapter card inserted in a bus slot connector 7a or 7b may become loosened or dislodged, which can cause intermittent operation or failure of the peripheral device associated with the inserted adapter card.
To overcome this disadvantage, a variety of ways to prevent dislodging of adapter cards have been attempted. Prior art FIG. 2A shows a device 10 that has been utilized to prevent adapter card dislodging. Device 10 is an aftermarket device and is adapted to be implemented subsequent to insertion of an adapter card in a bus slot connector 7. Device 10 includes a left arm section 9a and a right arm section 8a and a top section 11. Arm sections 8a and 9a are shown to have at each end opposite top section 11, a hook/undercut portion 8b and 9b, respectively. Hook portions 8b and 9b are adapted to hook under the right and left sides of a bus slot connector 7a (or 7b), respectively, while arm sections 8a and 9a straddle the adapter card inserted therein, as seen in prior art FIG. 2B. Top section 11 of device 10 is slid downward to a position that holds an adapter card 30 in a bus slot connector 7a, while simultaneously pulling on portions 8b and 9b to provide upward force to hold hook sections 8a and 9a, respectively, under bus slot connector 7, as shown in FIG. 2B.
Disadvantageously, this attempt requires substantial dexterity on the part of the assembly worker and/or the consumer to install and use device 10 on bus slot connector 7a. The assembly worker and/or consumer would have to delicately and with great care place each arm section over adapter card 30 ensuring no damage occurs to adapter card 30. Further, the assembly worker and/or consumer would have to gently and carefully place hook portions 8b and 9b hook under bus slot connector 7a, ensuring not to cause damage to the printed circuit board, e.g., motherboard 40, upon which bus slot connector 7 is disposed. While this method to retain an adapter card in a bus slot connector may be acceptable to some assembly workers and/or some consumers, other assembly workers and/or consumers may find this method unwieldy and difficult to implement.
FIG. 2C, prior art, depicts another device to retain an adapter card in a bus slot connector. FIG. 2C shows a device 15 which has an bottom end section 17 adapted to slide under a bus slot connector 7 and an opposite top end section 16 adapted to slid down an edge surface of an adapter card 30, thus providing retention of adapter card 30 in bus slot connector 7. Analogous to device 10 of FIGS. 2A and 2B, device 15 is an aftermarket product and is designed for assembly worker and/or consumer implementation.
Disadvantageously, device 15 requires care analogous to device 10 during assembly worker and/or consumer implementation, ensuring no damage is caused to either adapter card 30 it is adapted to retain, or the printed circuit board, e.g., motherboard 40, upon which bus slot connector 7a is disposed. In this example, an assembly worker and/or a consumer would be required to slide bottom end section 17 under bus slot connector 7a while taking care to not cause damage to motherboard 40 upon which bus slot connector 7a is disposed. Further, the assembly worker and/or consumer would also have to slide the top end section down upon the upper edge of adapter card 30, taking care not to damage the electronics and circuitry thereon. While some assembly workers and/or some consumers may find this method adequate, other consumers may find this awkward and beyond their dexterity.
FIG. 3 is an illustrated side-view of a prior art device 33 coupled with a bus slot connector 7b in yet another attempt to provide retention to an adapter card 30 inserted in a bus slot connector. Bus slot connector 7b is adapted to receive an adapter card 30. When adapter card 30 is inserted in a receiving slot of connector 7b, as indicated by arrow 29, lower flange 34 of device 33 is contacted by adapter card 30, such that device 33 rotates about a hinge or axis, as indicated by arrow 36. As device 33 rotates in response to a downward force applied to adapter card 30 during insertion into bus slot connector 7b, upper flange 35 of device 33 interlocks with opening 31 of adapter card 30.
Disadvantageously, a force opposite to the force applied (arrow 29) to adapter card 30 for insertion can dislodge or loosen adapter card 30. Therefore, device 33 may not provide sufficient retentive properties to a bus slot connector 7b to ensure constant proper placement of an adapter card therewithin.
Some bus slot connectors do not provide adequate retention of adapter cards inserted therein. Additionally, some retentive mechanisms adapted for use with some bus slot connectors are not easily or readily implemented by an assembly worker and/or a consumer. Further, some retentive devices do not adequately protect against loosening and/or dislodging of an adapter card from within a bus slot connector which can cause intermittent or non-operation of the peripheral device associated with the adapter card inserted within the bus slot connector.
Disadvantageously, adapter cards that can become loosened or dislodged can contribute to customer dissatisfaction regarding product reliability as well as causing an increase in warranty liability and fiscal expense for the company that provided the computer system.